There are known methods for casting products in molds, obtained by the method of layer-wise generation of three-dimensional models from powdered material. In the known methods the molds are two or more shells, and optionally their respective cores, which are constructed as separate elements, independently of one another. After construction of these elements, they must be assembled and placed in special molding boxes. This worsens the accuracy, creates difficulties, slows and raises the cost of the process of the construction of the molds, which in turn makes the casting in such molds ineffective.
There are known systems for layer-wise generation of three-dimensional models from powdered material (US 2004/0035542A1, US 20040026418A1), in which the devices for raising and lowering the work plate, on which the application of layers of material is performed, are part of a removable container whose removable bottom is the work plate. The vertical drive of the raising and lowering devices is done by screw gearings located in the removable container.
The disadvantages of lifting systems, that have a built-in driving device, is that there is a need for a synchronized movement, which is realized technologically with more difficulties and requires precise manufacturing of the constituent components. Their protection from pollutants is more difficult and they require more frequent maintenance. Another major drawback of the built-in driving device is the inability to use the container for direct casting due to the heat input and high levels of heating.